Jurassic World: Assassin's Remorse
by WillSlage
Summary: When two cold blooded assassins are sent on a mission to kill the CEO of Masrani Global and collect dinosaur DNA they find themselves biting off more than they can chew. Can they complete their mission before Owen and Claire can find out what they're up to? Rated M for strong language and violence, drug abuse, etcetera
1. Chapter 1

_**Kazimir Artyom**_

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World and all its characters are owned entirely by the copyright holders. I make no claim of ownership and wish to only use them for an unofficial fanfiction.**

**Warning: This is my 1st fanfiction so I'm sorry if it is a little cheesy at some parts!**

**CHAPTER I**

San Diego, CA, 2002

_Kazimir stared at the man in front of him tied up and bound to a chair. He watched as he cried silently due to muzzle around his mouth and nose. He was begging to be freed, to not be killed but Art knew he couldn't let him go. Not with mother next to him. _

_He picked up the 18mm Makarov pistol in his sweaty hands and brought it up to the man's forehead. The man looked him straight in the eyes and Kazimir was forced to look away. He didn't want to pull the trigger and kill this poor man, it was not his place to end this man's life. _

"_Well what are you waiting for you little shit!" Mother screeched in my ear. I knew I had to shoot him or mother would lock me and Art in the freezer again so i pulled the trigger._

_BANG!_

_I lowered the pistol to see the man's glazed petrified eyes still staring right at me. Except this time there was a red hole right between them, Red fluid seeping out of it. I recognized this as blood, the stuff coming out of me whenever Kevin or George came over to beat me up and yell at mother._

"_Finally!" Mother exclaimed. "You were taking so long I was about to take the gun out of your hands and shoot him in the face and beat you with his corpse. If you're ever going to be an assassin like me, you're going to have to not be afraid of killing people."_

Pacific Ocean, 2015

Kazimir woke up gasping for air soaked in sweat from the nightmare. He got out of the bed and looked out of the window. From their room you could see everything that was happening on the ship's deck below and the ocean beyond. The sight was truly breathtaking, but sadly Kazimir wasn't on this cruise for a vacation.

Hearing stirring behind him, Kaz walked over to the door and went downstairs to get some food from the breakfast table. Grabbing some waffles and syrup, Kaz sat down at an empty table. It was the time of morning the early risers finished breakfast and the lazy people began to wake.

"I take it the waffles are good?" Art asked laughing as Kaz scarfed down the delicious morsels. "Yeah. No shit." Kaz was a no-nonsense kind of person with platinum blonde hair like his mother and blue eyes, while Artyom was his polar opposite with a warm smile and jubilant personality. He had brown hair and heterochromatic eyes(1 blue eye 1 brown eye).

"So, are you excited to see some di-no-saurs!" Art said in a mocking voice. "Sure but remember the mission." "Yeah, yeah but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" he exclaimed. "These animals have been extinct for a million years." "Well after this mission we're gonna have to get the hell outta there."

"Which is why we have a week to spend there." Art said. Kaz looked at his half-brother and shook his head. When Pablo informed them of this mission, Art happily took it and dragged Kaz along with him.

Art was happy to be on this mission with his brother. Ever since he was a little kid Kazimir had always been there for him. Sticking up for him against Kevin or George or whoever mother had over for the night.

When Art was a kid, mother had taught them how to be a thief, how to beat up someone bigger than yourself, how to spy and most importantly, how to be an assassin. When mother was arrested, she had told Kaz to look after me. After the SWAT team came Pablo raised us. If Art didn't have Kaz, he didn't what would've happened.

A ship horn blared as an island appeared in the distance. "We'd better get our bags" Kaz said. After they had got their bags, the boat neared the docks. "Welcome to Isla Nublar" a woman said over the loudspeaker. 2 kids walked beside us and the younger one dropped his camera. Art caught it before it hit the ground.

"Thanks," he said relieved taking it out of his hands. A woman stood facing of the continuous stream of people holding an iPad which read: "ZACH and GRAY MITCHELL" "Where's Aunt Claire" the younger one said.

"Hey that's one of our target's names here right?" Artyom asked Kazimir. "Yeah, Claire Dearing, operations manager of Jurassic World. Artyom headed up an escalator and into a monorail taking a seat near the back.

The train started moving and passed through a large gate that read "Jurassic World". As they passed through they drove across a track above the water giving them a magnificent view of the park.

As they got off the train, they headed into the Hilton Hotel and to their room. "Oh fantastic, we get the room right next to the kids whose aunt we're gonna kill." Kaz grumbled pulling out a piece of paper.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Art asked pulling a brochure off the wall. "Dude they have a T. Rex!" Kazimir just shook his head muttering something about sticking to the mission and resuming cleaning a glock 19. Art grabbed the piece of paper Kaz had pulled out previously and read it.

Target list: Simon Masrani, Claire Dearing, +100,000,000 dollars for each dinosaur blood sample you get. "So we're going to have to get next to a dinosaur to get blood!" Art yelled. "I thought it was just those 2!" "That's why I got us a week!" Kaz yelled. "It wasn't so you could go ogle at lizards!"

"And how do you plan on getting this blood?" Art asked. Kaz threw a KA-BAR knife right past his head landing on a poster velociraptor hitting directly in its eye. "Anything sharp and fill this bag." Kaz said tossing him a ZipLoc bag. "So, yeah, where first Art?" Kaz said with that glint in his eye that he only gets when he is excited for a kill.

Art looked at the brochure and thought for a bit if this mission really was a good idea. Kaz pulled the knife out of the wall and grabbed his pistol and lock picking gear and looked at Art. Well, um let's go 'check' out the velociraptor enclosure then." Art said a grin spreading across his face picking up a .50 Desert Eagle and pocketing a SOG SEAL knife. "I guess that means we have some work to do.

Little did the two brothers know, their plan would not work out the way they expected.

**Ta-da! That's chapter one for you, hope you enjoyed it and don't feel shy to leave comment. BTW I know this was really short but this is like a pilot episode. Ha Ha no really please tell me what you thought. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World and all its characters are owned entirely by the copyright holders. I make no claim of ownership and wish to only use them for an unofficial fanfiction.**

**Warning: This story has graphic violence! You have been warned!**

**CHAPTER II**

Raptor Paddock, Jurassic World, 2015

The raptor paddock was surprisingly small for housing a pack of velociraptors. "So, I'm gonna need a distraction…" said Kazimir. Artyom nodded beginning to apply washable hair dye and fake facial features to hide his identity. Kaz put on a ski mask and loaded an AP4 LR-308.

"When I shoot one of those things, you gotta hold everyone off till I fill this bag up, okay?" Kazimir asked Artyom. "Okay." "Take this." Kazimir said to Artyom handing him an FN F200 (SMG). Art put the high caliber machine gun in his backpack and walked up the stairs to the observatory platform.

Below him was a dense forest of ancient plants and trees. A man walked up next to him, leaning against the railing to look down below. He had short brown hair, a face of stubble with a button up shirt and a tactical vest. "Sooo… where are the raptors?" Artyom said, trying to make conversation while his brother was getting situated."Riiight there." the man said, pointing out a group of velociraptors emerging from the undergrowth.

"Pig's escaped!" some kid to his right yelled attempting to snatch the swine up with his net. "No! Don't!" exclaimed the man next to him grabbing onto him. Artyom grabbed the net before the kid could fall in as a velociraptor snatched up the poor piglet. Unfortunately however, Art fell in.

"Aw sh-t," Art said seeing 4 velociraptors cornering him." Um, anytime now Kaz…" whimpered Art, scooting away from the prehistoric lizards.

The gate behind Artyom opened and the man with the vest rolled in front of him. "Stand down," he said to the encroaching dinosaurs. One with a blue stripe screeched and snapped at the man. "Hey, hey! What did I just say?!" he said the raptors closing in, his hand outstretched. "Delta, I see you. Back up." The dinosaur hissed at him. Art backed away towards the exit, an african american lifting him to his feet.

"_Sh-t."_ Art thought knowing that this crazy man who saved him from these velociraptors was now interfering with his brother's shot at one of these primordial beasts. The crazy man turned and ran as the gate began closing, rolling under it, the raptors snapping at him through the bars.

"Bravo!" said a slightly obese man with greying hair. "Not now Hoskins." the crazy man replied, shaking his head. "F-k off." "This IS happening Grady." the man mused. "With or without you." Artyom looked around, wondering what Kazimir would do now.

Kazimir stepped out of bush and promptly proceeded to shoot all of the nearby people. The fat guy, and the french guy who helped him up both went down. "What the h*ll?" yelled the crazy raptor guy turning to look at Art as Kaz shot him in the arm.

Artyom stood still for a moment, taking in what just happened. "New plan Art, you cover for me, I'll get the blood." Kaz said grinning ear to ear. Art took the FN F200 out of his bag and ran up the steps to the catwalk below.

Owen winced at the searing pain in his arm. He needed to call emergency services to come get his friends. Owen crawled over to the telephone on the wall and called an ambulance. Hoskins sat struggling to breathe as the bullet in his stomach would make it painful to. "Get security over here immediately g*dd*mmit!" yelled Hoskins into his radio. Owen got up and walked over to his coworkers's side, Barry's eyes wide with fear and confusion. Owen closed his friend's glazed eyes and ran up the steps to kill whoever that man was.

Kazimir walked into the paddock, anticipated for a sudden attack or growl but was met with silence. The only sound he heard was people laughing in the distance and someone running along the catwalk. Kaz shifted the AP4 in his hands and entered the undergrowth.

A green velociraptor poked its head above the grass to peer at him. Kazimir shot it without a moment's hesitation.

BANG!

The shot rang out across the island, startling some birds and then everything fell silent again. 3 more scaly heads popped up and looked at their fallen comrade. For a second, Kaz swore he could see some sort of emotion on their faces. Was it shock? Horror? Anger? All 3 heads slowly turned to look at him.

"Oh shi-" Kaz cursed as all 3 velociraptors pounced upon him, tearing at his clothing and trying to get to is fragile insides. "Kaz! Screamed Artyom aiming his machine gun at the scaly beasts.

RATATATATATATA

Fired the gun, reaching its intended targets. "Hurry! Get the blood!" Art yelled as the noise of a helicopter and an ambulance neared. Kazimir stood up and walked over to the small green velociraptor. The raptor whimpered, as it was not dead and Kaz slit its cubital vein. The blood trickled into the zip-loc bag and Kaz crouched down. The raptor had a certain gleam in its eye, like it knew something .

A sharp pain rang out from Kaz's lower back. The blue striped velociraptor had driven its 7 inch sickle blade into his torso. "Mother-" whispered Kaz as the raptor withdrew its claw. Kaz sealed the bag and fell over into the soft grass, the last thing he saw was the scaly b*st*rds jaws. This mission was not going to plan.

Artyom watched as the prehistoric predator began to dig in to his brother. "Kazimir!" he yelled. "Hey there *sshole." said a voice behind him. The crazy velociraptor man held a gun up to Art's head. Now up close with this man, Art remembered this man vaguely. Art dropped his gun and held his hands up in the air.

"You think you can just waltz right in here, fire up the place, shoot my girls and just walk right outta here?" the man yelled punching Art and dislodging his nose. Art's sweat had begun to make the hair paint run and reveal his true hair color. "Wait a minute… I recognize you. You… you killed my brother." the man said.

Artyom suddenly remembered this man. He was at the house of one of his targets a few years back. Dylan… Dylan Grady was the name. He had p*ssed off an arms dealer and Pablo offered their services to them. Dylan was in a townhouse in St. Louis. He put up a helluva fight and had broken Kaz's nose, but alas, he couldn't escape the two.

"You're Owen Grady…" said Artyom backing away and taking note of the taser to his right. "D*mn right." Owen said kicking Artyom into the railing, a jagged edge impaling Art's back. Up close, the two men were eerily similar, except Owen being more muscular and Art more lean.

Owen took notice of this and was a bit taken aback, thus giving Artyom the time to kick Owen's feet from under him. Art grabbed the taser and tazed Owen in a man's most prized place. Art took Owen's gun and shot at the blue striped raptor attacking his brother, grazing its hide.

"Call your dinosaur off!" screamed Art. "There he is!" someone yelled and several men jumped out of a helicopter. A small fuzzy dart dart lodged into his neck. Owen smiled and lightly pushed him, sending him over the railing and into the paddock once again. "Ye-bat" Art said as everything went dark.

**Annnd that's it folks! Chapter 2 right in the face! Ka-pow! Bigger than the first chapter. As you can see, these two are interfering with this movie's timeline! Hopefully the Raptor squad survives and what will Owen do to them? Will the two half brothers' mission succeed? Or will they go extinct like the scaly animals in this park? Oh joy. Don't forget to leave a comment! Peace out. **


End file.
